Boys and their Wive's Toys
by Lorilozz
Summary: Who says toys are for kids? Nathan’s just found his wife’s new toy and he’s more than happy to help her play with it. NH - Adult themes


**Title:** Boys and their Wive's Toys

**Author:** Lori

**Word Count:** 5437

**Summary:** Who says toys are for kids? Nathan's just found wife's new toy and he's more than happy to help her play with it.

**Author's Note:** This fic was written for the Summer Breeze challenge at the LJ comm nhlovenest. Thank you to Dawn, Ha, Molly, Kris and Ash for their support and help with editing this one shot and to Diane for being kind enough to beta it for me.

* * *

"Are you sure it's not in one of your drawers?" he asked, a suspicious tone creeping into his voice. Nathan could hear his wife's amused chuckle from the bathroom and could easily picture her rolling her eyes as she rubbed lotion into her skin after her shower.

"Yes, babe. I am absolutely certain it is not in any of my drawers. You've got plenty of other t-shirts, why do you suddenly need to wear that one?"

"You know exactly why… it's the most comfortable shirt I have, and that, my sneaky wife is why you are constantly stealing it off me to wear to bed."

"But you still get to cuddle up to it anyways, so what's the harm?" Haley asked as she entered the bedroom biting her bottom lip to stop from laughing. They'd had this same discussion a hundred times over and she knew he preferred to see her in it than wear it himself.

Looking up he shook his head and smirked. He should have known. There she stood wearing the exact same shirt they'd just been discussing, a teasing smile on her face. Sometimes she was just too damn smart for her own good. "See! Sneaky!"

"But I look too hot for you to stay mad at me, right?"

"And you say I have an ego." Nathan retorted, but couldn't help but agree as he took in the way his baggy shirt clung to her still slightly damp curves. Damn his girl was sexy.

"Why are you even wearing it tonight? It's the middle of summer and we both know you'll take it off in no time."

"Because it's more fun when you take it off," she quipped over her shoulder as she pushed open the balcony doors to let a breeze flow through their room. This summer heat was killing her and there was only so much time you could spend in the pool. She smiled looking down over the railing to the sparkling blue water where she and her family had been spending so many great afternoons splashing around. Jamie was learning to swim, extremely proud of himself when he stayed afloat on his own without his water wings, and it was a weight off her mind to know that he could look after himself if he did find himself in the water alone. A sudden memory of the night they'd found him lying face down in the water had her shivering despite the heat. Thank God that terrible time was behind them.

They'd thought of going away on a summer holiday, taking some time out from life after the year they'd had, but after discussing it they realized that they hadn't had a chance to truly enjoy their new home and create wonderful memories here with their son. Instead of going on vacation, they decided to spend the summer here taking advantage of their beautiful home, the pool which kept Jamie, and assorted others, amused day after day - hell, Skills had almost become their second child – and various friends and family eager to take Jamie on fun outings gave her and Nathan plenty of adult nookie time.

As he tried to straighten up all the clothes he'd moved around looking for his shirt, his hand touched something cold and hard which made him freeze before he made a mess of the clothing he'd just put back in place, trying see what he'd found. His eyes widened as they locked onto what appeared to be a bright blue shiny object. No. Not just an object. A vibrator. A blue shiny vibrator with a remote control. Glancing at his wife and then back at the toy, his dick grew hard at the thought of her using it on herself.

"Um, Hales?"

"Yeah?" she asked distractedly before turning to find him holding the toy in front of him, one hand with the vibrating egg, the other with the small unit that controlled it.

She blushed, not embarrassed at all for owning it, hell they'd once had a small collection of sex toys they used every now and then, but because she hadn't wanted him to find this one. After his accident when he'd been both physically unable and emotionally unwilling to be intimate with her, she'd finally caved in and admitted she needed some release. They hadn't used their toys since before their move to Tree Hill and she realized with horror that she had not seen it when they'd unpacked. Wracking her brain Haley had finally remembered the day of their move when Jamie had come upon the box, asking what was inside and Nathan had panicked telling him it was rubbish to be thrown out. Jamie had picked up the box and put it in the pile with the others to go to the rubbish dump. They'd both made a mental note to grab it later when he wasn't around, but that time had quickly turned into an opportunity for some 'moving out sex' and she assumed the load of rubbish had been collected before Nathan had a chance to get the box, both of them too busy making love in their old home for the last time. Thinking back on how fabulous the sex had been, she reasoned it had been worth it… but it still left her without a willing sex partner and no toys.

"This is new. When did you get it?" Nathan asked, unable to take his eyes of the object in his hands, thoughts of using it to make his wife come, filling his head.

"Um… a while ago I guess." She muttered, not wanting him to figure out the timing. He felt guilty enough about that time as it was, and yes, he was guilty of behaving badly but they'd moved past it. They didn't need to dredge it up again.

"Oh." Nathan quickly put the pieces together and immediately felt a pang of guilt hit him in the chest. Of course she'd bought a vibrator. She hadn't had her husband there to please her. He knew she wasn't angry at him anymore but there would always be a part of him that was angry at himself for letting her down… for letting Jamie down as well.

"Why didn't you just use the other ones?" he asked, sitting on the bed and placing the toy beside him.

"Funny story, that." Haley chuckled, sitting on his lap, the shirt riding up her thighs, so that her bare ass felt the silk of his boxers and the hard beginning of his erection beneath her. She wiggled slightly, satisfied when she heard his growl that she'd be able to regain the lighthearted mood of only moments ago. "Remember how we told Jamie that the box was full of rubbish? Well we kind of got sidetracked that night and forgot to get it off the rubbish pile."

She laughed at his look of dismay. He'd loved using toys in their lovemaking as much as she did and some of them they'd become particularly fond of.

"But I thought I grabbed that box." He said bewildered.

"Don't worry. We can always get more." She joked thinking how much he looked like their son when he pouted.

"I know… but I just had a vision of some creepy homeless guy finding it on the rubbish dump."

Whacking his shoulder, Haley scrunched up her nose and whacked him on the shoulder. "Oh, eww, Nathan. Way to ruin the mood, Don Juan."

Running a hand along the silky smooth skin of her inner thigh, Nathan smirked as her breath hitched and he kept traveling further upwards until reached the small thatch of hair covering her pussy, running a finger along her already damp curls.

Resting her head back on his shoulder Haley sighed as his finger flicked over her clit, a rush of pleasure and anticipation running through her veins, but she was soon disappointed when he stilled his movements.

"Doesn't feel like the mood's been ruined."

"Just shut up and keep touching me" she joked, wriggling on his lap.

Ignoring her whimper of protest as he removed his hand, Nathan lifted her off his lap onto the bed beside him and quickly made his way to their walk in closet where he removed Haley's freestanding mirror, promising never to curse it for taking up space again, and moved back into the bedroom, placing it in front of the bed. He watched her eyes widen with surprise and a hint of excitement before he sat back down and moved her to sit in her original position, only this time he placed both hands on her thighs and opened them wider so that her legs rested on either side of his own. His hooded gaze met hers in the mirror and he knew this was turning her on. He massaged her thighs, watching her tilt her hips in the mirror begging him to move them higher.

"C'mon, Nathan. Touch me."

"No. I'm not going to touch you at all." He said softly, reaching out for the toy he'd placed on the bedspread. "You're going to play with yourself. You're going to use this for me."

Glancing down at the vibrator, she smiled knowing how much he loved when they experimented. Six years into marriage their sex life had evolved, grown and as they'd become more comfortable with each other over the years and they'd tried different things. Some things they discovered just didn't turn them on, but toy play was definitely something they enjoyed doing together… as well as solo in her case. There'd been times when Nathan had had to travel for games in college and some battery operated devices had come in handy. At first she'd worried that Nathan would have a complex about it, fearing that it questioned his masculinity, but she was pleasantly surprised to find him all for it. He used to talk to her on the phone; talk her to orgasm as he listened to her heavy breathing and the buzzing of her toy. It really got him off.

Rather than taking the toy from him, she raised a hand and placed it on his neck and kissed him deeply, their tongues caressing, tasting, exploring before she pulled away and turned back to the mirror, the sight before her so erotic she shuddered and felt his hands slide up and under the shirt she was wearing, her nipples hardening before he even made contact with her breasts. When he palmed them softly she sighed, reveling in the feel of his warm hands caressing her.

"Take it off." She whispered.

"But I thought you desperately wanted to wear it." He drawled teasingly.

"Just take the damn shirt off, smart ass." She laughed, gently biting his neck to spur him into action.

"No need to get nasty, baby."

"You like it."

"So do you." He replied, nipping at her earlobe with his teeth before grabbing the hem of the shirt and tugging it off her, so very pleased to feel her bare back against his chest and see her amazing breasts in the mirror. Fuck she had fantastic breasts.

Reaching for the toy, Haley handed the control to Nathan, looking at him in the mirror with a smile. "I want to do this together."

Sliding her free hand down her stomach to part her moist folds, she sighed as her fingers easily slid over her already swollen clit before placing the cool metal against it, forcing herself not to shy away from the shock of the cold. She ran it in slow circles over her hardened bud, her hips automatically gyrating slowly at the contact and she could feel Nathan's cock hard and hot through his boxers.

"You are so fucking sexy, Hales."

She bit her lip, pleased by his comment and asked him to turn it on. Looking at the control he realized he had no idea how to use it. It only had two buttons and after trying one he smiled when he felt it pulsing in his hand and heard the low buzzing sound; a quiet toy - always a good feature when you have a child.

"Press that button twice more baby." She already knew which setting she liked best. Usually she liked to start off with the first setting, the slow steady pulse worked well at building arousal, but she was already so fucking aroused she knew Nathan's boxers would be wet with her juices. As he reached the setting she wanted, she stopped her circling movement and held it more firmly against her clit. She knew she was close, but she didn't want to hold back. She wasn't sure what it was like for other women, but with Nathan she was pretty much always ensured more than a couple of orgasms and this would just be her first.

"God, Hales, I swear I'm gonna come right here in my shorts. This is the hottest thing I've ever seen." Nathan struggled to contain himself, the sight before him so mesmerizing he couldn't tear his eyes away. How the fuck had he gotten so lucky? Christ if he knew, but he was going to make damn sure he never lost her again.

"Oh God. Oh Fuck. I'm so close." She cried, her head lolling from side to side on his shoulder as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Open your eyes, baby." Nathan whispered, the huskiness of his voice kicking up her arousal a notch. "I want you to watch yourself come. I want you to see how fucking amazing you look when your orgasm hits and your body shudders against mine. I want you to see what I see when we make love and your pussy clamps down on my cock so hard I can barely move, the look of pure ecstasy on your face as you ride it out and I explode inside of you and you milk me until there's nothing left. There's nothing more beautiful than watching you come."

The power of his erotic words sent her over the edge, her body playing out the story he'd just told and even though she wanted to throw her head back and lose herself in the feeling, she watched; not only herself but her husband watching her and when their eyes locked she came again, the intensity of the desire in his blue orbs causing that second release. _Jesus. Fucking. Christ._ She'd just had multiple orgasms and he wasn't even inside her yet.

She felt his mouth on her shoulder, his teeth sinking in before his body jerked and a loud groan left his mouth. She froze, knowing she must be wrong. There was no way her husband just came with her sitting on his lap.

"Holy Fuck." Nathan whispered, his forehead resting on the place where he'd just marked her.

"Did you… I mean…"

Nathan didn't answer, simply groaned, wrapping his arms tighter around her. He could not believe what had just happened. He hadn't lost his load like that since he was a fucking adolescent and just the mention of tits gave him a fierce erection. Well wasn't this embarrassing. At least she'd gotten off as well.

"Wow. I can't believe that just happened."

"I'm sorry, I don't know…"

"Don't even think about apologizing, baby. That was the single most erotic moment of my life. Do you know how sexy it is that you came just from watching me? I love that you find me that sexy."

Nathan lifted his face and looked at her in their reflection. "Yeah?"

Haley turned her head to look at him. "I promise. Besides, we both know how quickly you can get it up again… and a night with you isn't complete without a good fuck." She winked with a saucy smile.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Haley James."

* * *

Nathan teetered on the edge of wakefulness, a strange sensation alerting his subconscious that he needed to wake up. His body tingled, a nice feeling and he wondered if he'd been having a sex dream because even in his half-sleeping state he was aware of the raging hard on he was sporting. Then he felt a soft hand wrap around his length and his eyes fluttered open to find his wife smiling at him coyly.

"Good morning, husband." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Mmm… it is now. What have I… " he stopped and looked down to where she'd thrown back the sheets and held his erection in her hand, stroking him softly, "or we, done to deserve this special wake up call?"

"Oh I don't know. It might have something to do with all those orgasms you gave me while fucking my brains out last night." She whispered against his lips, her tongue snaking out to run across his lower lip slowly.

Her words sent a glorious shiver down his spine. Their sex life was great and every single time they made love was special, but damn if last night didn't have an extra intensity to it; an edge that he knew set it apart. He definitely wouldn't forget it, that's for sure.

"It was a pretty amazing night, wasn't it?"

"Mmhmm… and you approve of my choice of toy then, I assume."

"Oh yeah." He replied huskily as he remembered watching her in the mirror, her new sex toy sliding along her wet folds and circling her clit. His cock twitched in her hand and she giggled, shaking her head, knowing exactly what was running through his mind. He laid his head back on the pillow as she continued to stroke him with her soft hand, the other palming his balls, her nails scraping softly along the skin of his sac. He loved it when she did that. He felt her shift on the bed and waited for her to lower that hot wet mouth of hers onto him, wrapping her lips around his swollen dick.

"Now it's your turn." Haley said softly, picking up the vibrator she'd placed next to her and turning it on its lowest setting. She felt him jolt upwards at the sound, resting on his elbows as he looked down at her with a look of wariness. "You're going to love it. Trust me."

"Okay." He agreed before lying back down, slightly tense waiting for the first contact with his privates. Any guy would be a bit nervous about something running on battery power getting near his frank and beans.

Haley felt the muscles in his legs tense up and massaged him with her free hand as she moved the toy with the other. Reaching his testicles, she stroked them softly before running the vibe over them in slow circles, the low moan escaping his throat letting her know that he liked it.

"Mmm… that feels good."

Lowering her head she stuck out her tongue to collect the pre-cum gathering at the head of his cock, smirking at the reaction she got out of him. This time she wrapped her lips around him, sucking on the head like a lollipop, trying not to laugh at the ticklish sensation in her lips from the vibrator working on his balls.

Nathan loved the contrast of her wet mouth on his cock and the pulsing from the toy on his sac. He wasn't sure what she was doing but it certainly felt as though she was giggling… with his cock in her mouth. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Hales. What is so damn funny?" he growled, "It's not real great for a guy's ego when his girl is laughing while giving head, you know."

Removing her mouth from him she let out the chuckle she'd been holding back. "I'm sorry. It's just… nothing. I'm sorry."

Composing herself, she took him fully into her mouth as she lowered her head, feeling him at the back of her throat and held him there. She loved taking him in like this. As far as Haley was concerned there was nothing hotter getting your lover off. She'd done this to him countless times before, but never using a vibe at the same time and although she tried, she couldn't handle the quivering sensation against her throat and she stifled another giggle, thinking how hilarious this situation was, the action causing her to choke and she quickly pulled away, laughter taking over.

"What the…?" Nathan quickly sat up, worried he'd hurt her from the choking sound she'd made. Only he knew she was fine when he saw her chuckling, wiping away a few stray tears of laughter.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. It's just that you were vibrating in my mouth. It's just a little odd, that's all. If only you vibrated like that all the time. Damn that would be amazing."

"Jeez. Sorry I'm not your very own personal walking, talking, vibrating dildo." He mocked, trying not to laugh along with his wife who looked on the verge of hysterics.

Haley stopped laughing abruptly and looked at her husband coyly. "You, Nathan Scott, are a genius."

"I am?" he asked warily, having learned after six years of marriage that that particular face meant trouble.

"Oh yeah. Lay back down stud." She ordered, before straddling his waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you my very own personal walking, talking, vibrating dildo." She responded excitedly, wriggling her eyebrows.

_Oh shit._

"Um… Hales…" His words stopped as she took him in her hand and sunk onto him. Damn there was no better place to be than inside of her.

Haley leaned back, placing one arm on his thigh for balance and grabbed the vibrator with her other hand, turning it on and placing it on against his testicles. He jerked for a moment at the unexpected contact but smiled when he saw her grin and decided to let her have her fun. He loved that she was so willing to experiment with him. She'd always trusted him when he wanted to try new things and now he needed to return that trust… and the pulse working its way up his cock as she slid up and down felt so fucking good.

It was sort of an odd position, Haley thought to herself, leaning back with her arm behind her, but it was so worth it. Not only was he filling her completely, his swollen cock running along her slick walls, but every movement brought heightened sensation as he pulsed within her. Nathan lifted his knees, and began thrusting slowly up as she lowered herself down on to him, holding the vibrator in placed as they moved. She'd never felt anything like it.

"You really are a genius." She breathed out on a shaky breath, feeling herself getting closer and closer to climax.

"Damn straight."

"Cocky bastard." She laughed, wondering how long she could continue to hold herself this way, her arms and legs quivering the more aroused she became. Her arm gave way and she fell back onto his raised leg which supported her, but her other hand slipped further down.

"Aagh!"

Nathan jolted upright, tipping Haley further off balance. On reflex he reached out and pulled her to his chest but it was too late and they toppled off the bed, rolling onto the floor. He felt her shaking beneath him.

"Shit. Are you okay?" he asked, worried she'd injured herself on the way down.

Lifting her head she smiled up at him through her tears of laughter and relief flooded him as he struggled not to join in.

"What the hell was that?"

Nathan shot her a mocking glare. "You tell me. One second you're bringing me close to coming and the next your freaking new toy is about ready to probe my ass."

It was too much. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Her howls of laughter carried through the room as her body shook uncontrollably. Nathan watched, only remembering they were still joined when he felt her shaking above him, her pussy contracting around him, and the ridiculousness of the situation soon had him joining in. It was pretty funny when he no longer had to worry about getting lost up his butt. He shuddered at the thought.

"Oh my God. This is too funny!"

"Hey, you're not the one who almost got anal probed." He huffed in faux annoyance.

"Hey mister!" she mock glared, poking him in the chest. "Why is it okay for you to go there, but it's a no go zone for me?"

"That's different."

"Oh, yeah? Care to explain that to me oh wise one."

"It just is, Hales. Rule number one for the bedroom. Nothing goes anywhere near my ass."

Haley rolled her eyes and smirked, raising a questioning eyebrow. "I thought rule number one was sex always comes before sleep."

"Well that's important too… but it's being pushed back; new rule number one is nothing goes anywhere near my ass."

Haley shook her head, before leaning up to kiss him quickly. "I can't believe we're actually having this conversation… and while naked on the bedroom floor."

"Well… I can think of something better to do while naked on the bedroom floor." He whispered huskily, pushing deep into her.

"Really? I thought you might have filled your great idea quotient for the day."

Nathan gave her a deep punishing kiss before thrusting up harder, burying himself to the hilt inside of her. He reveled in her gasp of pleasured surprise and broke off their kiss. "Believe me now?"

"Oh yeah." She sighed before capturing his lips again in a hungry kiss.

* * *

"Mama. I can't find Rex." Jamie pouted as he ran into the kitchen.

"Are you sure he's not in your toy box sweetie?"

"Yes mama. I looked all over for him."

Haley sighed, wondering where her son's robotic Tyrannosaurus toy could be. After a 'busy' night and morning, she just had no energy to be searching through the house. He hadn't played with it for ages, but his new friend Kyle had one and now Jamie suddenly needed his as well. It's was always the way, she thought with a silent chuckle, but she wouldn't change anything about her son.

Nathan looked up from his breakfast. "He must be in one of the unpacked boxes in your closet buddy. I'll help you look for him after your Mom and I have finished eating okay?"

"Okay" the boy sighed, showing how he felt about having to wait. "I'll be up in my room, Daddy."

The couple watched their little boy run out of the room with identical smiles on their faces. "We've got a really great kid Hales."

Moving behind him and wrapping her arms around his torso, Haley laid her head against his muscled back. "We sure do."

"I love you so much."

She tightened her grip on him and placed a kiss against his shoulder blade. "I love you too Nathan."

Turning around he picked her up and sat her on the bench, standing between her legs and hugging her close, the two of them level now that she sat high on the counter top.

"Okay. Nookie time's over, kids. Uncle Skills don't need to see none of that this mornin'."

Nathan chuckled as they pulled apart and helped Haley off the counter. "Hey man. Jamie's been looking forward to today all week."

"Me too. Nemo on the big screen is a big deal but to watch it at the aquarium… man, that's gonna be kick ass. Oops. Cool. Man that's gonna be cool." He corrected himself, always trying to be on his best behavior around Jamie and by extension, his parents. "Anyway, it's the first time they've played a decent movie instead of that educational crap. Not that learning is crap… it's cool, I mean…"

Haley laughed at his awkwardness. He'd always be Skills and occasionally he was going to slip out some bad language. Jamie knew he wasn't allowed to repeat it so as long as it stayed that way, they didn't have a problem. "Yeah. It's still Jamie's favorite move. That cute little fish just doesn't look the same on TV."

Haley gave her friend a hug, realizing how lucky they were to have such great friends around for Jamie. She never would have imagined just how attached Jamie and his Uncle Skills would become to one another.

"Where's Big Game James?"

"I'm here, Uncle Skills!" the boy called out as he raced into the room carrying a small box labeled toys. Both Nathan and Haley eyed the box carefully for a moment before realization hit them. It was the box. _The _box. Obviously their little collection of sex toys had been placed with Jamie's boxes of packed up kids toys. _Holy crap_.

"Whatcha got there?"

Nathan quickly took the box from his son and placed it on the counter, earning himself a strange look from the boy and his friend. Haley, however, was blushing profusely looking as if she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. He couldn't help but chuckle. She was so damn wild in bed doing things with him that he'd never imagined her capable of… yet she blushed at something like this. Damn his wife was adorable.

"Daddy! It's the last box and we need to open it. I already opened the others to look for Rex, but that one's got too much tape."

_Yeah, for this exact reason._

"Rex isn't in there buddy. This box belongs to your Mom and I and we've been looking for it."

"But it says toys. You don't play with toys."

Haley groaned, red faced and unable to look anyone in the eye and as Skills noticed her strange behavior, he realized exactly what kind of toys they were talking about. He chuckled earning a glare from both Nathan and Haley.

"Sometimes we do." Nathan quickly replied before changing the subject. "Are you ready to go to the aquarium and watch Nemo?"

"Yeah! It's going to be so cool." Jamie replied hugging his Dad goodbye before going to his mother. "Your face is all red, Mama. Are you sick?"

"No sweetie. I'm just a little hot." She replied, thankful for the first time that they were suffering through a ridiculously hot summer.

"Okay. I'm ready to go, Uncle Skills…. Uncle Skills!" Jamie yelled, trying to get the older man's attention. "Uncle Skills!"

"What? Huh?" He asked, having completely zoned out staring at the box on the counter. It was like Pandora's Box – forbidden, but damn what he wouldn't give to open it.

The four of them walked out the front, Haley buckling her son into the back seat of Skills' car as he chatted excitedly about how great his day was going to be.

"Um… I forgot something…" Skills said vaguely, heading back towards the house.

"Uncle Skills, you didn't bring anything with you." Jamie called out, impatient to get going.

"Oh well…" Seeing Nathan and Haley watching him questioningly he knew he had to think quickly. "Um, I just remembered they only sell junk food there. Jamie should be eatin' healthy so I'm gonna grab some fruit outta your fruit bowl to take wit us."

Haley smiled. "Thanks, Skills. That's a great idea."

As he made his way into the kitchen, he chuckled to himself, bypassing the fruit bowl and heading straight for the box on the counter. Tugging at the tape with force, he tore it off and opened up the top flaps of the box, staring down at the contents with a mixture of shock and awe. Who woulda thought the Scotts were still getting freaky like that after being married so long? He might have to reconsider his view on marriage being boring. Quickly grabbing an apple and a banana to keep his cover, he made his way back out to the car.

"Have fun and behave." Haley called through the window, both she and Nathan waving goodbye to Jamie.

"You too… or I might have to confiscate your toys." Skills smirked at the way their jaws dropped and gave them a wink before driving off.


End file.
